El secreto de los Malfoy
by Ruithe
Summary: Lucius Malfoy tenía una máscara de indiferencia que ocultaba su sufrimiento, había un secreto que ocultaba del mundo e inclusive de su heredero pero nunca de su esposa Narcissa. Narcissa siempre oculta de su esposo e hijo se encerraba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión y miraba aquella fotografía que le traía recuerdos dulces y amargos. Ambos Malfoy ocultan algo referente a Draco
1. La Sangre Llama A La Sangre

El secreto de los Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy tenía una máscara de indiferencia que ocultaba su sufrimiento, había un secreto que ocultaba del mundo e inclusive de su heredero pero nunca de su esposa Narcissa.

Narcissa siempre oculta de su esposo e hijo se encerraba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión y miraba aquella fotografía que le traía recuerdos dulces y amargos.

Ambos Malfoy ocultan algo referente a Draco e intentarían irse a la tumba con ello.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Advertencia: estoy segura que me fume algo cuando escribí esto, sin más que decir los invito a que lean esto.

…

Lucius Malfoy observo a su esposa y a su hijo respectivamente, los tres se encontraban sentados en el comedor de Malfoy Manor. Después de la guerra las cosas para su familia no habrían resultado muy favorables si no fuera porque El-niño-que-vivió-y-venció Harry Potter y el sobreviviente hombre lobo Remus Lupin abogaron a su favor.

Harry Potter abogo a favor de su familia por la deuda de vida que tenía con su esposa Narcissa, por su parte el hombre lobo ㅡque quedo viudo por culpa de la loca de su cuñadaㅡ expuso no solo cosas lógicas y si no también recuerdos en lo que su esposa y el decidieron trabajar como espías para Dumbledore y llevaban información junto al fallecido Severus. El ministerio de Magia que quería echarle mano a su fortunaㅡ Y no pudiendo lograrloㅡ los absolvió de toda culpa y una de las cosas que no quería salió a la luz.

" _Fue un espía y trabajo para el loca cabra de Dumbledore"_

Siempre tuvo la certeza de haberle lanzado un obliviate a Lupin hace varios años pero al parecer los efectos surgieron un poco extraños.

Su esposa y el recibieron una orden de Merlín, segunda clase por su participación en la guerra como espías al igual que Severus. Parte de su máscara cayo y aquellos que los despreciaron y decidieron dejar de hacer negocios con ellos, hipócritamente le mandaron cartas de invitaciones a bailes y cenas; rechazaron las invitaciones educadamente como lo hacía un verdadero Malfoy y se encerraron en Malfoy Manor mientras su hijo Draco ingresaba a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, aunque Draco le perdió un poco el respeto al ocultarle la verdad.

Narcissa intentándole devolver el favor a Lupin siempre se encargaba de enviarles las pociones para su problema peludo como lo habían apodado hace años aunque era posible que Lupin no recordara mucho sobre aquelloㅡGracias a Salazarㅡ y logro hacer las paces con su hermana Andrómeda. Draco al ingresar a estudiar nuevamente fue premio anual junto a Grangerㅡ nada sorprendente a decir verdadㅡ y cierta relación amistosa se formo entre ellosㅡ Algo que le dejaba una jaqueca horrible al pensarlo detenidamente lo parecido que es su hijo a elㅡ Narcissa siempre fruncía el ceño al escuchar a Draco hablar de Granger incluso el se ponía verde al escucharlo.

Tomo un sorbo de su whisky de fuego y miro a su extraña familia susurrar tensamente ignorando su presencia, el vaso de vidrio que contenía su bebida cayó al suelo cuando escucho a su hijo decir esa frase deliberadamente. El ruido asusto a ambos pero el todavía se encontraba en un shock.

ㅡ ¿Draco… dime que lo que escuche no es cierto? ㅡpregunto vacilante al borde de un colapso viendo como Narcisa se tensaba deliberadamente y Draco lo miraba burlonamente.

No era que lo haya sorprendido ya lo sospechaba pero escucharlo decirlo fue solo una razón más para saber que Draco Malfoy efectivamente era su hijo.

ㅡSi padre… yo tu único hijo estoy enamorado Granger una hija de Muggles y no solo eso quiero casarme con ella y seré el primer Malfoy en romper las tradiciones familiaresㅡ Narcissa lo observaba seriamente pero su miraba estaba posada en su único hijo que lo miraba burlonamente intentando sacarlo de sus casillas ㅡ algo que solo habría logrado hacer una personaㅡ y negó con la cabeza mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo hiriente contra su hijo.

¿Dónde carajos había sacado ese lado tan Gryffindor?

 _ㅡ_ _Qué descarado de tu parte_ _ㅡ_ _recrimino su estúpida conciencia._

 _Vamos Lucius eres un Slytherin piensa detenidamente lo que vayas a decir, no querrás que nos termine de perder el poco de respeto que nos tiene._

ㅡ ¿Y qué harás con Potter y Weasley? ¿Puede que ambos estén enamorados de Granger? ㅡse sorprendió escuchar su voz tranquilamente y también a Draco y a Narcissa.

ㅡ No tengo ni la menor pero algo lograre ㅡpuso los ojos en blanco al escuchar su respuesta.

¿Aquel era el lado Gryffindor de Draco que estaba oculto?

A veces los Gryffindor eran tan idiotas intenta lograr algo sin tener un estúpido plan, el los vio muchas veces en Potter, Black, Lupin y _Ella._

ㅡMe tengo que marchar… quede en reunirme con Potter, Granger y los Weasleyㅡ Observo con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho como su hijo sonreía no como un Malfoy como él le había enseñado sino como _ella_ , cuando lo vio darle un beso a Narcissa de despedida y perderse por la sala.

Narcisa lo observo contrariada por la noticia y negó con la cabeza parándose de la silla y colocándose detrás de el.

ㅡLa sangre llama a la sangreㅡ no le importo que usara un refrán muggle pero ver sus ojos azules mirarlo tristemente le impulso a morderse el labio como lo hacia _ella_ alguna vez.

Narcissa desapareció de su vista y quitándosele el poco apetito que tenia marcho hacia su despacho sacando una botella de whisky de fuego, el cuadro de su padre Abraxas Malfoy lo miro desdeñosamente y tomando un trago se preparo para el sermón.

ㅡ¿Casarse con una sangre sucia? Es una desgracia y vergüenza para nuestra familia que el heredero piense de esa forma… ㅡpuso los ojos en blanco y pensó que faltaba poco para el 31 de octubre. Siempre al llegar esa fecha se ponía melancólico y le daba por beber hasta levantarse sin recordar nada, aunque esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.ㅡNo se podía esperar más del hijo de una ramera…ㅡ

Se levanto abruptamente de donde estaba sentado y hechizo al cuadro para que se callara de una vez por todas. Insultar a la madre de Draco era algo que nunca le perdonaría a alguien, en especial a su padre.

 _La sangre llama a la sangre._

Era como lo había llamado Narcissa y lo corroboraba fielmente, se acerco a la pequeña biblioteca ubicada a la derecha del despacho y agarrando el libro con el nombre de los hermanos Grimm escucho la pared hacer click y el compartimiento secreto del despacho quedo al descubierto.

Allí no había papeles importantes ni libros de magia negra, solo era un cuadro adornando el lugar secreto, tomando otro trago se acerco y la sonrisa del cuadro lo recibió cálidamente. Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y aunque le había dicho a su hijo una vez que los Malfoy no lloraban no pudo evitar el sollozo que salió de sus labios.

Acerco su mano vacilante al retrato acariciando tiernamente el rostro de la mujer pintada. Lucius lo recordaba perfectamente, el cabello rojo y largo que le caía como cascada por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, su nariz pequeña y respingona, su encantadora sonrisa y lo que más le atrajo desde la primera vez que la vio sus cautivadores ojos verdes esmeralda, aquellos que veía en Harry Potter y de los que privo a su hijo Draco.

La imagen de Lily Potter Evans le sonreía encantadoramente y aunque sabía que su padre lo veía no le impido mostrarse débil y llorar fuertemente por la partida de su pelirroja. El dolor que sintió hace dieciocho años cuando escucho a Severus decirle que Lily había sido asesinada por el hombre al que un día ciego admiro volvió a él.

Puede que la comunidad mágica ignorara aquella verdad pero él y su esposa lo recordaban firmemente como si no hubieran pasado los años. Aunque muchos ignoraran Draco Malfoy compartía ciertas similitudes con Lily. Tenía una vena Gryffindor latiendo en él como Lily, había heredado morderse el labio como alguna vez lo hizo ella y no menos importante el color de sus ojos era igual de verdes como los de ella pero lo ocultaba bajo un hechizo de glamour que le coloco cuando ella murió.

Y es que cuando Draco le dijo que estaba enamorado de Granger fue como volver a años atrás cuando les dijo a sus padres que le gustaba Lily Potter.

Pensaba llevarse esa verdad a la tumba, no le diría nunca a su hijo que Lily Potter era su madre biológica. Recordó que Draco quería ser el primero en romper las tradiciones sonrió tomando otro trago, era de un poco tarde el ya las había roto y no se arrepentía.

…-…-… -…-…- …-…-…- …-…-…- …-…-…- …-…-…-…

Draco Malfoy observo a el trió de oro, la Weasley y Lovegood desde lejos, aun estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de sus padres en especial de Lucius, cuando le comento aquello pensó que le gritaría y lo iba a desheredar pero su pregunta lo dejo boqueando un poco.

Aun estaba un poco enojado con ellos por haberle ocultado que eran espías de la orden y haberle hecho pasar el sufrimiento de convivir con el sin nariz mestizo, Harry Potter reparo en su presencia y le sonrió invitándolo a acercarse donde se encontraba sus amigos, sintió algo cálido al ver aquella sonrisa dirigida a él, no era amor.

Era un cariño familiar como el que sentía con sus padres y su padrino, como el que seguro sentiría si tuviera un hermano. Intento no pensar mucho el ello y acercándose ignoro esa sensación que le decía que no se equivocaba.

…-…-… -…-…- …-…-…- …-…-…- …-…-…- …-…-…-…

Narcissa Malfoy se encerró en aquella habitación donde ocultaba su preciada fotografía de ojos curiosos, el refrán muggle rondaba su cabeza y les daba totalmente la razón. Recordaba como al salir de Malfoy Manor se encontró con Lupin y el pequeño Teddy en el callejón Diagon sintió la sangre Black llamarla súbitamente a él que era su sobrino nieto.

También estaba Draco que aunque era un sangre pura y lo llevo nueve meses en su vientre eso no podría borrar la huella de que era hijo de Lily Potter. Aunque le pusiera un encantamiento en sus ojos el niño irremediablemente tenia ciertas similitudes que el ignoraba.

La sangre Evans que recorría por sus venas lo llamaba a encontrarse con su medio hermano Harry Potter, ella lo sabía muy bien, cuando era pequeño Draco hablaba mucho sobre conocer a Potter e incluso cuando entro a Hogwarts no paraba de parlotear lo malo que había sido al rechazar su amistad y cuando el trió de oro fue llevado a la mansión, el lazo de sangre que los unía y ambos ignoraban hizo mentir a Draco de que aquel no era Harry Potter.

Observo la foto y sollozo levemente, ella lo entendía, lo mismo le pasaba con Andromeda cuando se marcho de la familia y cortaron lazos, porque aunque no era su hijo, lo quería como si fuera suyo. Le debía a Lily Potter darle la oportunidad de ser madre y es algo que le etaria agradecida toda la vida.


	2. La Verdad Los Hara Libre

El secreto de los Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy tenía una máscara de indiferencia que ocultaba su sufrimiento, había un secreto que ocultaba del mundo e inclusive de su heredero pero nunca de su esposa Narcissa.

Narcissa siempre oculta de su esposo e hijo se encerraba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión y miraba aquella fotografía que le traía recuerdos dulces y amargos.

Ambos Malfoy ocultan algo referente a Draco e intentarían irse a la tumba con ello.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Advertencia: estoy segura que me fume algo cuando escribí esto, sin más que decir los invito a que lean esto.

Indice de Capitulos:

1\. La Sangre Llama A La Sangre.

2\. La Verdad Los Hará Libres.

3\. Me Medio Libere.

4\. Amor De Loco, Yo Por Vos, Vos Por Otro.

5\. Me Han Engañado Y Tu Lo Sabias.

6\. Harrison Holmes Y Dracius Holmes.

Capitulo II

 _La verdad los hará libres_

 _30 de octubre de 2000_

Lucius Malfoy se despertó desorientado del frio suelo observo a todos lados y no le sorprendió encontrase en su despacho, su padre lo miro reprobatoriamente desde su cuadro, miro su traje de marca arrugado y sabia que su pelo estaba igual o peor.

Un agudo dolor de cabeza lo ataco y reprimió las ganas de golpear algo, llevaba tres días bebiendo y llorando en este despacho uno de los elfos se encargaba de llevarle la comida y salía al baño cuando le tocaba. Se levanto y salió del despacho moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro hacia el comedor, en el pasillo se encontró con Narcissa que le observo de reojo sus ojos conectaron y ambo desviaron las miradas.

Narcissa tenía la piel pálida, el vestido arrugado, los ojos rojos y unas ojeras pronunciadas, solo al verla sabía que su noche no había sido muy diferente a la suya; Ambos bajaron hacia el comedor y no les sorprendió encontrar a Draco ya desayunando. Su hijo los miro con una ceja alzada cuando entraron a la habitación.

ㅡ¿Y a ustedes que les paso? ¿Un hipogrifo atentó contra sus vidas? ㅡDraco los miraba fijamente buscando una explicación a sus apariencias. ㅡ¿O acaso… es otra misión que no pueden contarme?

ㅡNo hijo… solo pasamos una mala noche ¿y como estas tu? ㅡ Narcissa pregunto mientras degustaba su desayuno y yo pedía una poción anti-resaca a un elfo domestico.

ㅡ Bien supongo pero me gustaría hacer o estudiar algo… hace dos años cuando termino la guerra pensé que pasaría mis años en una celda en Azkaban y terminaríamos en la ruina, pero de repente salió Lupin diciendo que eran espías y el ministerio de magia dio su aprobación, después entre a Hogwarts y me hice amigo de Granger y ahí vinieron también los Weasley, Lovegood y Potter. Todos ellos harán algo y no me gustaría quedarme aquí sin la oportunidad de lograr algo por mi mismo sin que mi apellido se interponga. ㅡNarcissa miraba a Draco con admiración en los ojos y yo me encontraba orgulloso de que mi hijo eligiera su propio camino como lo hizo Lily.

Ambos sonreímos y dimos nuestra aprobación para que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera, Draco se fue contento y Narcissa comento que saldría a buscar más ingredientes para pociones, quedando solo en la mansión decidí marcharme la habitación y dormir mañana después de todo sería un día estresante.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- …-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Harry Potter y compañía esperaban a Malfoy en el caldero chorreante, tomando cerveza de mantequilla observo a Hermione reír con Luna y sonrió tiernamente enrollando uno de sus dedos en aquellos indomables rizos que le encantaban desde que tenían once años.

Hermione me sonrió quitándome uno de sus rizos, ahí en ese momento lo supe… me había enamorado de ella irremediablemente…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- …-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Narcissa observaba los frascos de pociones comparándolos con lo de la lista, muchos se le quedaban viendo y murmullaban a sus espaldas, se recompuso con su máscara gélida marca Malfoy y siguió con sus compras para seguir preparándole pociones a Lupin.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al recordar a Lupin y aquella relación que tuvieron y quedo inexistente, pago por sus ingredientes y encogiendo la mayoría de las cosas salió del establecimiento encontrándose cara a cara con su hermana Andrómeda, Teddy y Lupin. Andrómeda le sonrió condescendiente, Teddy gorgoreó su nombre y Lupin agradeció por sus pociones.

ㅡCreo que deberíamos ir a Grimauld Place a hablar… ¿no crees Cissy?

Lupin le sonrió encantado pero ella tenía miedo de meterse en la cueva del lobo y volver a despertar sus sentimientos por el, asintió aceptando la propuesta de su hermana mayor y cerrando los ojos agarro el brazo del hombre lobo, sintió el apretón de la aparición y las mariposas revueltas en el estomago.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la sala de la mansión realmente cambiada, los oscuros colores fueron remplazados por unos más claros y la mueblería seguía igual, observo a su hermana sorprendida y ella le miro restándole importancia a los detalles.

Teddy fue puesto en el suelo y ella se sentó en uno de los carísimos y antiquísimos sofá que correspondían a los Black, ver la mansión era volver a su niñez de cuando los últimos herederos Black estaban más unidos que nunca antes que los perjuicios los hicieran traicionar sus promesas.

Hablaron de tantas y muchas cosas que le era fácil recordar, Teddy sonreía a su alrededor mientras cambiaba su color de cabello todo el tiempo, te y galletas acompañaron esa reunión, habilidosamente cambiaba de tema cuando Lupin le preguntaba sobre cosas del pasado.

ㅡLa sangre del ovulo es más espesa que el agua del útero

Un ataque de tos me consumió al escucharla decir aquello, sentí que me ahogaba si no fuera por la mano de Remus que se encargo de darme palmadas hasta que me logre calmar, una mirada amenazante le lance a mi hermana que me sonrió sádicamente recordándome a Bellatrix.

ㅡLa verdad los hará libres ¿no crees Cissy?

Sentí enfurecer de solo escuchar esa frase, mi hermana me estaba colmando la paciencia.

ㅡYa corta el rollo Andrómeda ㅡme levante del sofá colocando la taza de té en la mesita. ㅡSi me invitaste aquí para lanzarme ridículas indirecta será mejor que me vaya a la mansión

Remus nos miraba una a la otra sin entender nuestro rollo, un sonoro crak se escucho en la habitación y al voltearme me encontré con Draco y Potter.

ㅡSolo te estoy dando un pequeño consejo como tu hermana mayor ㅡGruñí al escucharla.

ㅡ¿Un consejo o un sermón? ㅡPregunte entre dientes mientras la ira me consumía, Remus coloco una mano en mi hombro intentando calmarme. ㅡTu no me toques Lupin estoy enojada contigo también… y Andrómeda espero que dejes tus ridículas indirectas conmigo

Andrómeda se acerco a mí, la bofetada que me dio realmente no la vi venir, sentí la picazón y el dolor en mi mejilla izquierda. La encare y sabía que mi mirada reflejaba el dolor que me consumía por dentro.

ㅡSolo déjame morir con mi secreto y no te metas en est ㅡ

ㅡEllos tienen derecho de saber la verdad y tu como implicada en esto tienes que contarles todo ㅡAndrómeda me corto reprendiéndome como lo hacia tia Walburga con Sirius.

ㅡ¿Cuál ah? ¿Qué Severus tenía un romance con James? ¿Qué mi marido sigue enamorado de ella? ¿Qué Harry tiene un medio hermano y es mi ahijado? ¿Qué estoy enamorada de Remus que estuvo casado y tiene un hijo? ㅡPregunte viendo la cara de incredulidad de los presente, agarre mi cartera donde cargaba mis ingredientes y dándoles una última mirada me aparecí en mi habitación en la mansión Malfoy.

Creo que había abierto la boca referente al hijo de Severus pero cuando me enojaba soltaba todo sin pensar, llame un elfo domestico y le di la orden de que no me molestaran por lo que queda de dia.


End file.
